


Великая битва Акацки против пауков

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Could Be Canon, Gen, Humor, Pre-Shippuuden, Spiders, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: Акацки (и Тоби) вынуждены вместе отправиться на отдых в лесу, чтобы укрепить отношения в организации или что-то в этом роде.Вместо этого они находят пауков.Много пауков.





	Великая битва Акацки против пауков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Akatsuki Versus Spider Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975953) by [CannibalisticApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticApple/pseuds/CannibalisticApple). 

> В тексте есть пара неприличных выражений от Хидана. И да, много, МНОГО пауков - арахнофобам открывать с осторожностью х)

Конан смотрела на пауков.

Пауки смотрели на нее в ответ.

Конан медленно повернула голову.

Еще больше пауков уставилось на нее.

Моргнув, она спокойно закрыла дверь и повернулась к своему напарнику.

— Нагато, думаю, у нас проблема.

***

Когда люди вступали в могущественную преступную организацию, которая считала своей целью мировое господство и состояла из самых сильных нукенинов S-класса, они ожидали многого. Но в эти ожидания точно не входил недельный выезд на природу для укрепления коллективного духа и отношений в организации.

И все же, все девять членов Акацки (и Тоби) тащились бок о бок в сторону кэмпинга ради посиделок на природе, которые при этом технически считались частью их работы.

— У нас в Тумане такой фигни не было, — заметил Кисаме, поправляя походную сумку с недельным запасом вещей у себя за спиной. — Поездки ради сближения и каких-то там чувств — это больше конохская тема, а, Итачи-сан?

Учиха лишь пробормотал что-то невнятное в ответ, щурясь на листовку, которую держал в руке, а затем поднял взгляд на весьма грубо сработанную хижину перед ними. Домик номер два должен был стать их временным пристанищем на всю следующую неделю, и если слабеющее зрение не подводило Итачи, листовка утверждала, что в этой лачуге были все современные удобства, включая электричество и горячую воду. Хороший душ сотворил бы с ними обоими чудеса, и Итачи, открывая дверь, молча прикинул, стоит ли сходу занять ванную или лучше отправить Кисаме смывать с себя недельную вонь.

Заглянув внутрь их временного жилища, Итачи тут же подумал о том, каким странным было здешнее цветовое решение. Черные стены? Забавно; хижина снаружи выглядела простовато, и он ожидал, что стены внутри будут из необработанного дерева. Возможно, Пейн попросил, чтобы их покрасили, дабы они соответствовали стилю Акацки.

Он сжал губы, подумав о реакции Какузу на дополнительные расходы, которые, должно быть, повлекла за собой эта просьба. Корпоративный отдых еще даже не начался, а у этого скряги уже наверняка плохое настроение. Мягко вздохнув, Итачи зашел внутрь и уронил сумку на стол.

— Кисаме, здесь есть горячая вода. Иди первым, — заявил он, решив пропустить напарника вперед, чтобы тот перестал так сильно пахнуть… ну, рыбой — на правду же не обижаются?

Когда Кисаме не ответил, Итачи обернулся к двери с вежливым интересом и увидел, что размытое голубое пятно — его напарник — все еще торчит снаружи. Тихий писклявый звук вырвался у гигантского акулочеловека. Итачи выгнул изящную бровь и активировал шаринган, чтобы увидеть лицо Кисаме. Его зрение вновь обрело четкость, Итачи моргнул и медленно задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на потолок.

Хм.

Кажется, стены все-таки были не покрашены.

Печально известный убийца клана молча стоял секунд пять, уставившись на непрестанно копошившееся море черных пятнышек, волнами прокатывавшееся по стенам в беспрерывном и беспорядочном движении. Затем он закрыл глаза и спокойно выдохнул, расслабив мускулы.

И резко рванул из хижины мимо остолбеневшего Кисаме на скорости, которая утерла бы нос даже Гаю.

***

Грубо отесанные хижины и лесные площадки для кемпинга не привлекали Сасори и Дейдару. Они выросли в пустынной Суне и каменистой Иве — оба эти поселения были известны полным отсутствием лесов и вообще растительности. В их детстве не было отдыха на лоне природы, и поэтому они оба ощущали легкое раздражение из-за того, что их заставили селиться в какие-то ветхие лачуги.

— Это пустая трата времени, точно, — возмущался Дейдара, хмуро шагая по тропинке в поисках их хижины. Согласно листовке, которую Тоби с большим энтузиазмом ему вручил, они должны были остановиться в домике номер три, с милой поляной неподалеку, идеальной для пикников и завтраков на свежем воздухе. Это разозлило Дейдару еще больше: они и так проводили большую часть времени на свежем воздухе, черт возьми!

Рядом с ним по лесному дерну тащилась сгорбленная фигура Хируко.

— Прекрати скулить, — мрачно сказал Сасори Дейдаре. — Это начинает раздражать.

Дейдара фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Ага, ага. Я знаю, вас тоже бесит, что нас затащили сюда. Я вот прям жду не дождусь целой недели рядом с этим ублюдочным Учихой, да!

Сасори не удостоил его ответом, частично в связи с присущим ему безразличием, частично — с тем, что он был согласен. Но, как бы его ни раздражала перспектива провести неделю, «укрепляя всеобщую дружбу» (слова Тоби, не его), Сасори уже предвкушал недельный отдых в хижине. Обычно ему приходилось проводить техническое обслуживание и ремонт его шедевров в пещерах: призыв армии кукол в крохотный номер отеля никогда не заканчивался хорошо. Так что для разнообразия было бы прекрасно иметь подходящую крышу над головой, без всякой вредной живности под боком.

Он ненавидел насекомых: они постоянно пытались пролезть в сочленения его кукол во время техосмотра. Простые рутинные процедуры могли растянуться на часы из-за какой-нибудь тупой мухи, залетевшей в щель между рукой и плечевым суставом именно в тот момент, когда Сасори вставлял конечность обратно на место. Тогда ему приходилось снова разбирать все и вычищать раздавленные мушиные кишки, проверять остальные шарниры, чтобы убедиться, что никакие жуки не заползли туда, и…

Нет уж.

Он ненавидел жуков, и точка.

Одна эта мысль не позволила ему грубо отказаться от поездки вопреки прямому приказу Пейна. Пока они пробирались к хижине, он, абстрагировавшись от бесконечного нытья своего напарника, проводил мысленную инвентаризацию кукол и решал, которой из них нужнее ремонт. Возможно, ему стоило сперва поработать над своим собственным телом: прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как у него были достаточно хорошие условия…

— Ч-что за черт?!

Ошеломленный возглас Дейдары выдернул Сасори из раздумий. Они уже добрались до хижины. Дейдара стоял в дверном проеме и трясся крупной дрожью. Сумка выскользнула из его руки на порог. Сасори увидел, как изо рта на ладони Дейдары высунулся, будто в омерзении, розовый язык, и тот медленно попятился.

— Что еще? — Сасори нетерпеливо проскользнул мимо Дейдары, чтобы заглянуть внутрь хижины. И замер.

Пауки. Сотни, много сотен, много тысяч пауков копошились на полу и стенах хижины, занимаясь своими обычными паучьими делами.

Замерев, он не мог отвести от них взгляд. Впервые с того момента, когда он отрешился от смертной плоти ради прекрасного кукольного тела, Сасори почувствовал, как в его сердце что-то шевельнулось. Что-то, чего он не ожидал испытать вновь.

Чувство.

Чистое, всеобъемлющее отвращение прокатилось сквозь него — неконтролируемая потребность ужаснуться при виде крошечных членистоногих, наводнивших хижину. Он слышал, как Дейдара осел на пол, по-девчачьи пискнув. И когда Сасори осознал, что испытывает омерзение, он ощутил еще одну эмоцию. Гнев. Ярость от того, что это зрелище заставило его что-то почувствовать. В итоге он понял, что зол — и просто разозлился еще больше.

***

Какузу не понимал, зачем было тащиться на какой-то выездной корпоратив и повышать мораль коллектива, налаживая личные отношения. Акацки состояли из хладнокровных, безжалостных убийц, половина из которых могла считаться сумасшедшими. Ни один из них в принципе не мог бы наслаждаться дружеским общением.

Почти все Акацки не ладили даже со своими напарниками. Он знал, что Дейдара и Сасори проводили много времени в спорах об искусстве и что Итачи с Кисаме часто не сходились во мнениях о том, как именно выполнять назначенные им миссии.

Что и говорить о них с Хиданом: если бы не бессмертие этого сумасшедшего фанатика, Какузу убил бы его давным-давно. Он почти жалел о том, что убивал всех предыдущих напарников: они, по крайней мере, были сносными, не пороли чушь о своем тупом божестве каждые пять секунд и не тратили долгие часы на бесполезные ритуалы. Если бы Какузу захотел предаться размышлениям о высоком, он мог бы решить, что знакомство с Хиданом было чем-то вроде кармы, наказанием за все его преступления.

Но идея кармы укладывалась в слишком многие религии, а он не хотел иметь ничего общего ни с каким божеством после того, как связался с джашинистом.

Какузу провел всю дорогу к хижине в размышлениях о своих невзгодах. У него было полно времени для этого: их хижина, как оказалось, была расположена в самой дальней точке кемпинга, почти в полутора километрах от остальных домиков. Он не сомневался, что их отправили на отшиб только из-за Хидана. Почему-то это раздражало его еще больше.

Если Акацки собирались смириться с присутствием друг друга на целую неделю и «подружиться всем вместе» (слова Тоби, уж точно не его), им следовало бы быть более последовательными и селиться сообща. А вместо этого Какузу будет фактически изолирован вдвоем с этим идиотом от остальных членов организации.

По крайней мере, тупой засранец убежал вперед к хижине, чтобы успеть «забить» себе койку и очередь в ванную. Какузу с радостью ему это позволил и теперь наслаждался покоем и одиночеством, неторопливо шагая в сторону домика. К сожалению, его прогулка подходила к концу: гневные вопли и проклятия Хидана вновь долетали до его ушей. Он издал раздраженный звук, когда хижина замаячила в конце тропинки. Непроходимо тупые выкрики его напарника звучали все громче, даже несмотря на то, что дверь была закрыта.

Превосходно. Хидан тоже был в плохом настроении.

Как следует раздраженный, Какузу подошел к двери и распахнул ее. Но когда он осознал зрелище, которое ему открылось, требование заткнуться умерло на его губах, а его глаза расширились.

В центре комнаты разъяренный Хидан неистово орал и широко размахивал своей косой. Будто танцуя, он скакал с ноги на ногу посреди огромного скопища пауков. Его плащ уже успел пострадать: один рукав оторвался, обнажив голое тело. На секунду Какузу подумал, что Хидан сменил форму Акацки на чисто черный плащ. Но затем он увидел проблеск красного и белого, когда часть этой черноты на секунду расступилась, и понял: нет, Хидан не переоделся.

Пауки просто закрыли собой красные облака.

— ВЫ ТУПЫЕ МЕРЗКИЕ ЕРЕТИЧЕСКИЕ ГНУСНЫЕ ТВАРИ! ДЖАШИН ОТРИЦАЕТ ВАШЕ ЕБАНОЕ НЕЧЕСТИВОЕ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЕ!

«Ух, как много пауков», — отстраненно подумал Какузу, наблюдая, как его напарник вопит в бешенстве. Кажется, Хидан вознамерился пожертвовать пауков Джашину: чернота начала расползаться по его телу. Но затем Какузу осознал, что на полу не было кровавого круга, и мысленно поправил себя. Тупая ритуальная техника была ни при чем. Хидана просто с ног до головы облепили пауки.

Какузу посмотрел, как его истошно орущий напарник упал на пол, захлестнутый черной массой, а затем спокойно закрыл дверь и пошел прочь, направляясь обратно к административному корпусу.

Может, если ему повезет, пауки поглотят Хидана, и Какузу не придется иметь с ним никаких дел.

***

Пока рядовые члены Акацки разбирались со своими хижинами, руководители организации устроили совещание внутри большого бумажного дерева. И без того изможденное лицо Нагато выглядело сильно встревоженным, его глаза сосредоточенно сузились. Конан кружила рядом с озабоченным выражением на лице.

— Мы в ужасном положении, — пробормотал он, слегка скривившись. — Наша хижина, вероятно, потеряна.

Даже разговаривая, он управлял телом Яхико и в режиме Пути Бога боролся против членистоногих, заполонивших их с Конан хижину.

— Шинра Тенсей! — закричал Пейн, и отталкивающая сила вырвалась из его открытых ладоней. Волны пауков ударились о стены. Паучья масса раздавила своей тяжестью тех особей, которые оказались под ней, и они безвольно попадали вниз, но остальные тут же наводнили пол и возобновили свой натиск. Нагато в своем настоящем теле застонал от отчаяния, глядя на следующую волну атакующих тварей.

Дверь хижины внезапно распахнулась. Пейн повернулся и увидел Учиху Итачи, заглядывающего внутрь.

— Лидер-сама, я прошу прощения за вторжение, но…

Итачи остановился, увидев полчища пауков, одолевающие Бога страны Дождя. Его невыразительное лицо сделалось совсем пустым, в то время как Кисаме позади него приобрел бледно-голубой, почти белый оттенок.

Пока Нагато готовился снова применить Шинра Тенсей, ему показалось, что он услышал тихий писк со стороны ниндзя Тумана. Но он тут же решил, что у него, должно быть, разыгралось воображение.

И снова волны пауков отлетели к стенам под сильным давлением его гравитационного контроля, и два члена Акацки, стоявшие в дверном проеме, ловко уклонились вбок, чтобы избежать обрушившейся на них паучьей лавины. Секундой позже Пейн вылетел из двери и помчался в лес, убегая от хижины на максимальной скорости. Итачи и Кисаме следовали за ним, без труда поддерживая его темп. Он на бегу обернулся к ним.

— О чем вы хотели меня спросить? — поинтересовался он, бесстрашно встречая взгляд Итачи. Он мог себе это позволить. Во-первых, он был Богом, и его техники были сильнее даже Мангеке Шарингана, а во-вторых, он сомневался, что на нем сработает Цукиеми, учитывая раздробленность его сознания.

— Вижу, у вас та же проблема, — вежливо отметил Учиха, и оба — Путь Бога и Нагато — нахмурились, обдумывая услышанное.

— Нагато? — требовательно спросила Конан. — Что происходит?

— Хижина Итачи и Кисаме, по-видимому, тоже захвачена, — сообщил он ей, и ее лицо стало мрачным и задумчивым.

— Если два домика заражены, значит, есть вероятность, что заражены все, — пробормотала она. — Мне проверить остальных?

Нагато открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут они услышали взрыв, приглушенный и далекий для его настоящего тела, но сравнительно громкий и близкий для Пути Бога.

Трое Акацки резко остановились и повернулись в направлении взрыва. Клубы дыма поднимались в небо над линией деревьев, цвет их был слишком светлым — не как от огня. Правда, пока они молча наблюдали, над местом взрыва появился более темный дым — очевидно, от загоревшегося теперь леса. Кисаме громко вздохнул, прижав руку ко лбу:

— Дайте угадаю, Дейдара и Сасори в той стороне?

— Полагаю, да, — ответил Пейн, и Акацки сменили курс, чтобы прийти на помощь своим коллегам.

***

Бой против пауков дался им даже тяжелее, чем ожидалось. Каждый раз, когда они избавлялись от части врагов, тут же появлялись новые. Рассыпанные вокруг обломки деревьев и куски металла служили свидетельством отважных попыток Дейдары взорвать пауков насмерть: его усилия не привели ни к чему, кроме сломанной мебели. Снаружи лежал на траве искореженной кучей сброшенный остов Хируко, сочленения скорпионьего хвоста заклинило от множества паучьих трупов, застрявших в суставах.

Потоки огня извергались из трубок в ладонях Сасори. Он стоял в двери хижины и равнодушно наблюдал за тем, как живая черная стена корчится и сгорает. Его не волновало, что огонь перекинулся на деревянные стены и теперь пожирал хижину изнутри. Для Сасори это были неизбежные боевые потери.

Бесчисленные множества пауков горели. Сасори услышал громкие глухие удары по крыше и приостановил свои огнеметы, чтобы быстро отпрыгнуть. Дейдара кружил над хижиной на своей глиняной птице, и его голубые глаза горели сумасшедшим отчаянием, заметным даже с земли. Он вскинул руки и сложил печать.

— Сдохните уже, да! — гневно прокричал он, и глиняные бомбы, разбросанные по крыше, разбухли и взорвались. Крыша обрушилась с поразительным грохотом, похожим на гром. Дым от пламени, которое уже поглотило внутренность хижины, но до сих пор каким-то чудом не вышло за ее пределы, поднялся сквозь новую лазейку. Сасори отступил от надвигавшегося на него ада, его нити чакры быстро зацепились за Хируко и оттащили его на безопасное расстояние.

Дейдара спикировал вниз и спрыгнул с птицы. Тяжело дыша, он обозрел их общее произведение искусства. Хижина была объята жарким пламенем, готовым вот-вот перекинуться на деревья.

— Думаете, сработало?

— Лучше бы да, — прорычал Сасори, и вдруг дернулся и осел на землю. Удивленный, Дейдара резко повернулся к упавшему напарнику. Контейнер с сердцем Сасори немного выдвинулся из дыры на его груди, вытесненный множеством пауков, которые каким-то образом умудрились пробраться внутрь.

— Фу-у… — скривившись, пробурчал Дейдара. Он мог бы попытаться помочь, но дотронуться до этого было бы так… так мерзко…

Пока он пялился на своего павшего напарника с растущим чувством внутреннего противоречия, три черные фигуры внезапно появились из леса и резко остановились. Дейдара мельком взглянул на своих коллег и насупился, увидев Учиху Итачи.

— Фу, — повторил он более уверенно, его лицо скривилось, выражая одновременно отвращение и ненависть.

Непоколебимо спокойный Итачи подошел к безжизненной кукле и слегка подтолкнул ее ногой.

— Одна из марионеток Сасори пала в бою, — отметил он, и Дейдара открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же осекся. Он быстро вообразил, как Сасори отреагировал бы на то, что Дейдара разболтал все о его настоящем теле и о том, что он пал жертвой кучки пауков.

Он резко побледнел и закивал головой.

— Э-э, да, так и есть, — сказал он быстро. — Сасори-но-данна, э-э, отошел, чтобы, м-м, позвать на помощь. Да.

Он снова покивал, так сильно, что его хвост на голове задергался. Кисаме посмотрел на него немного скептически, но остальные двое, похоже, купились.

— Итак, три хижины, — мрачно объявил Пейн. — В создавшейся ситуации мы вынуждены предположить, что Хидан и Какузу также столкнулись с нашествием.

— Хидан разбирается с этим, — четверо Акацки обернулись и увидели Какузу, выходящего из леса — абсолютно невозмутимого и беспаучного. Он посмотрел на догорающие останки хижины и прищурился, затем обернулся и остановил холодный взгляд на Дейдаре. Тот непроизвольно поежился и отступил на три шага назад. Остальные Акацки спокойно отошли вбок, благополучно избежав убийственного взгляда.

— М-м, п-привет, Какузу, — опасливо сказал Дейдара, выдавливая нервную, дрожащую улыбку. — Давно не виделись, ага?

— Это опустошит наш бюджет, — прорычал Какузу, делая шаг вперед, и Дейдара, заорав от страха, повернулся и унесся прочь.

— Эй, в вашей хижине тоже были пауки? — спросил Кисаме Какузу, когда тот поравнялся с ними, бросившись за Дейдарой. Какузу еле удостоил его ответом, даже не повернув головы:

— Хидан разбирается с этим. — И быстро исчез из поля зрения, погнавшись за идиотским растратчиком Дейдарой.

***

— Это потому, что моя вера недостаточно сильна?

Принести пауков в жертву Джашину-саме оказалось невозможно. Его коса не могла попасть по мелкой гнуси с достаточной эффективностью, лезвие приносило мало вреда паучьему скопищу. Невероятно, но он действительно израсходовал на них весь свой запас ругательств. Его разнообразный и, как он думал, бесконечный арсенал проклятий был истощен превосходящей силой членистожопого противника.

Захлестнутый и покрытый слоем арахнидов, таким плотным, что они начали перекрывать ему зрение, Хидан мог лишь пялиться в потолок в беспомощном молчании. Его малиновые глаза, обычно наполненные фанатичностью и садистским блеском, остекленели и расфокусировались, его обычно непреклонная воля и упрямство ослабли: восьминогих чудовищ было слишком, слишком много.

Это наказание от Джашина-самы? Он недоволен Хиданом? Жертвы были недостаточно хороши? В последнее время Хидану не удавалось совершать так много жертвоприношений, как обычно: Какузу все время торопил его во время ритуалов. Чертов еретик не имел никакого уважения к изысканным ухищрениям, необходимым, чтобы ублажить Джашина-саму!

Но если это и вправду была вина Какузу, то почему Джашин-сама наказывал Хидана? Нет, наверное, Хидан провинился в чем-то другом. Он, должно быть, как-то оскорбил Джашина. Иначе он не получил бы такого наказания. Он согрешил, и как преданный последователь Джашина-самы он не мог оспорить его суд — он мог только принять его.

Хидан впал в такую сильную прострацию, что не заметил, как его тело внезапно засосало в воронку другого измерения. Тоби потыкал его плечо ногой, наблюдая, как разбегаются прочь пауки.

— Фу, — заявил он глубоким безэмоциональным голосом, и затем оба они втянулись в воронку и возникли посреди леса в нескольких метрах от хижины.

Глубоко вдохнув, Тоби резко повернулся на месте и побежал, визгливо выкрикивая:

— Ребята! Ребята! Тоби спас Хидана-семпая! Тоби хороший мальчик? Теперь Тоби можно вступить в Акацки?

— Черт возьми! — донесся издалека раздосадованный крик Какузу, а Хидан продолжил смотреть в небо пустым взглядом.

***

Восемь фигур в плащах и одна без него сидели вокруг потрескивающего костра, их тени протянулись далеко за ними в трепещущем свете, когда сумерки легли на лес. Гнетущая атмосфера нависла над Акацки, на их лицах застыли выражения различной степени неуютности.

Лицо Пейна было нечитаемым. Конан выглядела почти спокойной, но все же слегка нервной. Кисаме восстановил здоровый голубой оттенок кожи, но все еще выглядел весьма обеспокоенным. Итачи казался отстраненным, однако время от времени дергался, посматривая на деревья. Дейдара был немного в ужасе, но находил в себе силы, чтобы кидать убийственные взгляды на Учиху. Сасори сидел внутри Хируко, который был мрачен, как и всегда. Какузу переводил разъяренный взгляд с одного творца на другого. Хидан пялился в огонь с контуженным видом. А Тоби…

Что ж, никто не видел лица Тоби под его оранжевой маской, но все решили, что наверняка этот безалаберный идиот прячет под ней дурацкую ухмылку.

После долгого молчания Пейн прокашлялся, и семь с половиной пар глаз повернулись к нему.

— Таким образом, я объявляю эту затею провальной, — провозгласил он, и другие согласно забормотали — все, кроме Хидана, который, возможно, теперь навсегда был в состоянии овоща.

— А мне было весело! — прощебетал Тоби, и уже восемь пар глаз уставились на него безразличными (или, в случае Хидана, пустым и безжизненным) взглядами. После событий этого дня Акацки вновь засомневались, может ли он испытывать что-либо, кроме разнузданного веселья и детского оптимизма. Серьезно, почему он хотел к ним присоединиться?

В этот момент некоторые Акацки повернулись к Хидану в предвкушении громкого потока возмущенных проклятий в адрес вечно счастливого Тоби. Но обычно грубый Хидан молчал, а его глаза оставались пустыми и остекленевшими.

Какузу про себя решил, что ему нравится новая версия его напарника, и понадеялся, что он останется таким навсегда.

— Кстати, а где Зецу? — спросил Кисаме, и все замерли, наконец заметив отсутствие чистильщика. Они снова повернулись к Тоби: на данный момент его единственной очевидной связью с организацией был именно Зецу.

— Тоби, может, ты знаешь? — спросила Конан, и тот почесал голову.

— Э-э, Зецу-семпай был со мной, когда мы прибыли сюда, но он сказал, что ему нужно с кем-то встретиться, и ушел.

— С кем вообще Зецу может знаться, кроме нас, а? — пробормотал, нахмурившись, Дейдара, а остальные обменялись взглядами и пожали плечами.

***

Тем временем вдалеке от кэмпинга Зецу притаился в саду с многочисленными экзотическими растениями. Его схожесть с венериной мухоловкой идеально маскировала его среди смертоносных ботанических видов.

Послышались приближающиеся шаги, и два огромных зеленых листа сомкнулись вокруг Зецу, скрывая черно-белое лицо, а его тело частично всосалось в землю. Через пару секунд листья немного разошлись, и желтый глаз Зецу уставился через кусты и папоротники на тропинку.

Ноги в сандалиях шагали по вымощенной камнем дорожке, затем остановились, и рука протянулась, чтобы поднять клочок бумаги.

— О? Что это?

Последовала вдумчивая тишина, и затем ноги продолжили свой путь. Удовлетворенный, Зецу погрузился в землю полностью, ретируясь.

После этого человек с седыми волосами вернулся на базу. С одной его руки свисала корзинка с лечебными травами и ядовитыми растениями, а в другой он держал клочок бумаги. Он прошел по коридору до двери, из-за которой доносились громкие крики. Он постучал и открыл ее. Чрезмерно бледное существо, похожее на змею, склонилось над кричащим человеком, привязанным к столу, игнорируя вопли и роясь в инструментах.

— Господин Орочимару, я нашел странную листовку в саду, когда собирал образцы растений для эксперимента, — доложил сероволосый, выставив бумажку вперед. Мужчина, похожий на змею, глянул на него, стремительно удлиняя шею, пока его голова не замерла в десятке сантиметров от листка.

— Отдых на природе? — спросил он, вчитавшись. Листовка рекламировала кэмпинг с несколькими хижинами и расхваливала его как лесной курорт, идеальный для шиноби. Серия фотографий грубо сделанных хижин украшала страницу, и все они выглядели достаточно мило, несмотря на сомнительное качество черно-белой распечатки.

Глубокомысленно хмыкнув, он втянул обратно шею и вернулся к подопытному.

— Возможно, нам стоит отправиться в отпуск, — задумчиво пробормотал он, делая надрез на руке мужчины. — Это может сделать Саске более лояльным к нам.

Где-то на базе некий молодой мститель внезапно почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал беспричинный холодок.


End file.
